El secreto detrás del cubo
by ulquihime49
Summary: Orihime tiene una pesadilla o un sueño , tal vez una fusión de ambos . Ulquiorra es la pregunta y yo soy la respuesta a esa pregunta. Orihime porque huyes de tu destino? Porque no enfrentas tus emociones? Porque te dejas llevar por la agonía? Porque no en vez de eso , tratas de buscar la alegría? Mal sumario pero denle una oportunidad , reviews porfa:)


(One-shot )

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

Es el primer One-shot que hago , sean buenos ^-^.

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en los comentarios, si os gusta ponerlo en favoritos y seguidlo ¡GRACIAS!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez más en uno de esos sueños alocados que tan pronto se convertían en sueño dentro se creaba una pesadilla que poco a poco salía a la luz , que poco a poco te consumía , que poco a poco te asfixiaba , que te acorralaba en cuatro paredes donde poco a poco se acababa el poco oxígeno del que al principio disponías en aquello que parecía una pradera llena de flores , donde después de un rato esas flores se convertían en plantas carnívoras sobre las que tú te tumbabas , ignorando que lo que antes eran simples flores a todo color , ahora se habían convertido en un monocromático verde en el que te hundías , y cada vez que te hundías la pesadilla era más real y con ello una punzada de dolor azotaba tu pecho , sintiéndote inmóvil mientras esas plantas devoraban todo tu ser . Pero tu ser desconoce que esa pradera es imaginativa , que es tu consuelo , que ese tono monocromático en verdes a los que tu llamas plantas , no son simples plantas , son plantas carnívoras , esas plantas que en algún que otro documental has observado y mirabas perpleja el como se comía a esos bichitos uno tras otro devorándolos .Ahora tu eres la presa , pero no te das cuenta , solo sientes cosquillas mientras se alimentan de ti ¿Es porque tu vida estuvo llena de dolor?

Tus ojos se perdían en el brillo del sol y este parecía tener una sonrisa macabra únicamente dedicada a ti , pero …¿Qué más da? Mientras estés en esta espiral absorbente no hecharás de menos esas orbes verdes …¿No te acuerdas? O ¿Más bien prefieres no recordar por miedo a sufrir? ¿Porqué no respondes? ¿A que le temes? ¿De qué huyes?

Ahora ya ves dónde estás , estás en esa habitación parecido a un cubo perfecto , te quedas sin aire , lloras , pides ayuda …Nada , esa es la respuesta que obtienes por engañarte a ti misma , es lo que mereces , es lo que tu razón te dice , es lo que tu alma intenta negar , pero aveces tus peores pesadillas se realizan , a veces tus sueños se destrozan , y por mucho que intentes cambiar las cosas , tu no tienes poder y lo sabes , suspiras y dejas de pelear con tu interior en un acto inconsciente por dejar la mente en blanco. Sientes los pies fríos , el suelo parece hecho de hielo , al notarlo te encoges en un huequito mirando a la pared balanceándote de atrás hacia adelante ¿Porqué te mientes? ¿Por qué no te aprecias?

El paisaje a tu alrededor cambia , al menos eso es lo que tu crees , la nieve se empieza a formas debajo de tus pies , estos se entumecen , pero no te mueves , esperas poder acostumbrarte al cambio de temperatura , pero estaba claro que hoy nada iba a salir como tu quisieras , tus pies estabas pasando por todo tipo de gamas de colores tu cuerpo tiritaba , tu cabello se movía en todas direcciones dándole latigazos a tu cara , tus labios estaban tan secos como el suelo árido después de años de sequía , tus ojos lloraban a causa del viento que azotaba tu cara sin miramiento alguno , el viento cortaba y tus lágrimas eran disipadas por la fuerza de éste , tus pies empezaron a sangrar por las heridas que el frío ocasionaba en estos , entonces reaccionaste .

Te levantaste poco a poco mientras te tambaleabas a los lados , todo tu cuerpo dolía , pero tu seguías caminando , pasaron segundos , minutos y hasta horas cuando debajo de tus pies el hielo anteriormente formado se derrumbó tragándote como si de un agujero negro se tratara ,intentaste agarrarte al hielo pero este cortaba y el agua estaba …¿Caliente?

Sentiste como todas tus articulaciones volvían a tener el mismo funcionamiento que antes, te dejaste llevar por ese calor . Poco a poco las heridas de tus pies se fueron curando , todo era más fácil ahora ¿Verdad? Ya que poco a poco curaban lo que antes eran heridas ,me refiero a heridas causadas por el hielo o por el viento, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que aquellas que tu solita te habías causado esas … Esas no desaparecerían tan fácilmente .

Lo sabías pero aún así vivir en un sueño continuo era más fácil que afrontar tu realidad diaria , a veces y solo a veces hace falta enfrentar tus problemas y ponerles remedio ¿ No te parece? Solo si me pudieras escuchar lo que estoy hablando tendría algún sentido , pero soy una pequeña vocecilla que tu has encerrado en lo más profundo de tu alma , enrollada en miles de cadenas , rodeada de edificios derrumbados , aquellos edificios a los que me refiero son aquellos que tú alguna vez proclamaste sueños , metas , esperanzas , ilusiones o amores . Las cadenas me aprisionan más fuerte , nuevas murallas me aíslan de poder tener contacto contigo , pero tú sabes que existo , y por ello me temes , sabes que soy persistente y por eso me acallas cruelmente , sabes que soy poderosa por eso pones barreras entre mí y mi victoria , por eso me encierras en una jaula en lo más profundo de tu ser , por eso no me escuchas , porque …Temes perder.

Sientes una corriente de aire frío detrás de ti , estás de nuevo en ese cubo perfecto , el cubo comienza a poner imágenes , imágenes de tu familia tus amigos , tus enemigo , en fin comienza a poner escenas de tu vida , pero algo pasa algo en tu mente hace click cuando ves al dueño de tus tormentos ,al creador de tus pesadillas , aquel hombre al que debes odiar , aquel hombre que tu debiste de matar , aquel hombre , que te secuestró , aquel hombre que convirtió tu vida en un auténtico infierno , aquel hombre que mató a tu amado dos veces , aquel hombre que hizo que estuvieras a punto de perder la cabeza , aquel que hizo que tu amado se convirtiera en un hollow para protegerte , aquel que hizo que dudaras de todo hasta de tu propia existencia , aquel que hizo que te convirtieras una experta en el satélite Lunar desde que le conociste , aquel que te hizo fuerte , aquel que te dio coraje , aquel que te protegió de ti misma , aquel que te mantuvo cuerda a su manera por así decirlo , aquel del cual te hiciste dependiente , aquel que quería que le temieras , aquel que te preguntaba porque no lo hacías , aquél que era poseedor de la piel más nívea , pura y perfecta que nunca hubieras podido soñar contemplas , aquel que con su pelo azabache como el carbón te daba la espalda con movimientos elegantes haciendo levitar la bifurcación en la cola de tu traje , aquel que con los orbes jade fijos en ti afirmaba no saber nada sobre a quello que tu llamabas "Corazón" , aquel que te preguntaba sobre él y luego negaba su existencia , aquel que te llamaba tonta por creer en el y por ello no temerle , aquel que te defendió de tu amado cuando este estuvo fuera de control , aquel que con la mirada perdida afirmaba conocer lo que llamabas "Corazón" , aquel… Aquel…¿Por qué no lo dices? ¿Por qué no lo dejas de negar ya? … Aquel al que amas …

Todo aquello que alejaba mi voz de sus oídos desapareció , todo aquello que antes era una burda mentira fue enfrentado por la dura realidad , el cubo se desmoronó dejando así un bellísimo paisaje de todas las pruebas que había tenido que superar para llegar a su verdad absoluta ,; el prado con flores , la selva salvaje , la nieve y el hielo , el cálido mar y el cubo cada uno de ellos representaba algo para ella , cada uno tenía un significado oculto y cada uno la liberó de sus pesares , pero había algo más algo que ni yo sabía y ese era el secreto detrás de la caja , la respuesta al acertijo , la salida del laberinto…

Cuando despertó sin perder tiempo se vistió , cogió sus horquillas y dejó una nota en la que dejaba un mensaje general a todos dando las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por ella y pidiendo que la dejaran ser feliz , en ella estipuló que la intermediante entre ellos sería su mejor amiga Arizawa Tatsuki y que después de un tiempo contactaría con todos ellos y les explicaría las cosas detalladamente.

Le rezó una oración a su hermano Sora y salió de la casa dejándolo todo apagado y cerrado herméticamente , y así echó a correr quién sabe donde , anduvo por horas hasta llegar a lo alto de una colina donde podía divisar en todo su esplendor su satélite favorito , aquel en el que se hizo experta durante su cautiverio .

-Ulquiorra …- Lo soltó como un susurro pero después de todo ella sabía que daba igual donde se encontrara él iría a rescatarla después de todo el destino les unía. Tan pronto como acabó de pronunciar su nombre , una inmensa Garganta apareció frente a ella dejando entever una figura un tanto borrosa al principio .

-Mujer… - Definitívamente esa era su voz , esa era la voz que ella esperaba escuchar , aquella voz sin sentimientos que además de secuestrarla a ella , secuestro su bien más preciado … Su "Corazón"

El te tiende la mano y tu la aceptas el sonríe con arrogancia , pero eso ya no importa , porque en el instante en que esos ojos verdes clavaron sus ojos en ti tu quedaste rendida a sus pies .Su poder en ti era increíble una sola mirada y tu aliento te volvía a hacer falta , tu corazón se aceleraba y tus manos sudaban , necesitabas acercarte , necesitabas probar que estaba vivo , por lo que te acercas y tomas su cara con ambas manos , con esto compruebas que es verdad , que no es solo una ilusión , aliviada diste un suspiro y hiciste que tu frente y la de él se tocaran , cerraste los ojos por lo que no viste que su mirada se cambió de una sería a una tierna mientras te sonreía dulcemente.

-Mujer , dame tu mano - Te separaste un poco de él y hiciste lo que te pedía . Te dio un pulsera , pero no cualquier pulsera , la misma que te entregó 12h antes de irnos a Hueco Mundo , pero algo no cuadraba …

-Esto…

-Es tal y como piensas Orihime Inoue , esto te convierte en mi ser más preciado – En pulsera ponía "Siempre tuyo Ulquiorra Cifer"

-Aceptas Orihime Inoue ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir conmigo a Hueco Mundo?

-S-si , acepto Ulquiorra Cifer – De improvisto me besó mientras la *Garganta se cerraba y nuestros destinos quedaban entrelazados para siempre.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seguramente empiece a tardar más en subir capítulos , pero no pienso dejar la historia así como así

*Garganta = portal que comunica la tierra con Hueco Mundo lugar donde habitan los Hollow.

Un vez más lo siento .


End file.
